L'amour en poche
by Silu-chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Paperback Lover' by usagi-mono] UA. Si Nezumi traîne aussi souvent à la librairie de son quartier, c'est uniquement pour les livres. Pas du tout pour l'adorable jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui y travaille. Quelle idée, vraiment ! One-shot, Nezumi/Shion.


**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais le sentiment de devoir écrire une histoire bien plus légère, comparé à _A time for everything_. Des fois je me demande pourquoi je l'ai écrite, j'étais triste en l'écrivant et j'ai fait pleurer tant de lecteurs (rires). J'espère n'avoir pas rendu Nezumi ou Shion trop OOC dans l'OS qui va suivre. Je voulais écrire un truc pas trop sérieux, et qui pouvait tenir dans un seul chapitre (rires). Et puis, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics UA dans le fandom No.6, et celles qui existent sont si... sérieuses. Oui, je sais, j'écris des trucs très déprimants aussi, mais j'avais besoin de respirer ! Ou sinon j'allais devenir folle.

Alors merci à tous, vous qui avez commenté ma précédente histoire (: Je suis vraiment contente... d'avoir suscité en vous autant d'émotions. Je ferai du mieux que je peux à l'avenir (: Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Note de la traductrice : ** Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (ceux ?) ayant commenté _Chaque chose en son temps_ , mariadit, Leptitloir, Guest, Eden661, Cursed Clock, Paphilionne, Pouika et notamment kawkue, voici l'OS dont je t'avais parlé ! J'espère que tu pardonneras mon retard...

Je n'ai malheureusement pas l'autorisation de traduire, n'ayant pas reçu à ce jour de réponse de la part de l'auteur, aussi je retirerais cette traduction si elle venait à manifester son désaccord.

Je vous souhaite également une très bonne lecture !

* * *

L'idée de déménager. n'enchantait pas Nezumi. Et ce manque flagrant de motivation transparaît clairement à travers les nombreux cartons encore intacts, placés n'importe où, qui envahissent son salon à présent.

Il a déménagé il y a quelques jours, et vient à peine de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement, avec son charme particulier, sa quiétude, et les rues pavées et propres qui mènent au centre-ville, là où est située sa nouvelle école. Ayant habité dans le Bloc Ouest une majeure partie de sa vie, ce confort est plus que bienvenu. L'accueil des habitants y est chaleureux, à l'inverse de là où il vient; bousculer la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment pouvait vous mener à perdre un membre dans les secondes qui suivent, et ce, dans le meilleur des cas. Moins de personnes semblent vivre à Lost Town, mais au moins ici les gens ont l'air gentil. Quoique. Peut-être pas le chat de la propriétaire. Un véritable démon celui-là.

Il n'a pas été agressé et n'a pas été le témoin d'une agression depuis exactement quatre jours, huit heures et quarante minutes. _Ça doit être ça la belle vie_ , se dit-il.

Il sourit d'un air désabusé et se demande si sa chance lui sourira aussi à l'école. Ses cours de littérature anglaise commencent dès le mois prochain, et il n'a toujours pas trouvé tous les livres requis. Il en a déjà certains dans sa petite bibliothèque personnelle, puisque lire est son seul passe-temps. Il faut juste qu'il trouve le courage de défaire ses cartons pour les retrouver.

La pensée lui tire un soupir sur le chemin du retour, suite à une promenade dans le voisinage.

 _Fais ce qu'il y a faire. Ça sert à rien de remettre à plus tard._

Il serpente aisément dans les rues étroites, les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il tourne, espérant trouver un nouveau raccourci, le tintement d'une sonnette attire son attention. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de magasins près de chez lui, alors la petite librairie le rend un tantinet curieux. La vitrine dorée laisse voir un intérieur qui a l'air plus que douillet, des murs de couleur magenta et des rangées d'étagères remplies à craquer de collections de livres plus que convenables.

 _Parfait_. Qui sait, il trouvera peut-être les mystérieux bouquins qu'il lui faut pour ses cours.

Le tintement de la sonnette signale son entrée. L'endroit est petit mais chaleureux. Quelques fauteuils sont même laissés à la disposition des clients qui voudraient s'asseoir et lire tout en sirotant un thé. En regardant les livres de plus près, il devient évident que la plupart sont de seconde main, certains un peu déchirés et froissés sur les bords en attente d'être remis à neuf. L'air embaume l'odeur du vieux parchemin et du riche arôme du café, et Nezumi ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de savourer encore plus ce qui arrive.

"Ah... bienvenue !"

Une voix enjouée lui parvient de derrière les rangées de livres. Nezumi parcourt brièvement du regard les alentours avant de se rendre compte qu'elle lui est adressée. Le propriétaire de la voix émerge soudain, une pile de livres à la main, et un sourire qui le met aussitôt à l'aise. _Je peux aussi bien creuser ma tombe tout de suite_. Les yeux de l'individu qui le contemplent étincellent (étincellent putain !) de bonne humeur et brillent de sincérité. Ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas rencontré quelqu'un de si bienveillant qu'il s'arrête un instant devant l'absurde pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit à cet instant précis.

 _Je suis content d'avoir déménagé ici_.

Il se raidit, pétrifié et son cerveau décide soudainement d'oublier tous les mots qu'il a un jour appris dans sa vie.

Et ce n'est pas à cause des cheveux blancs qu'il voit pour la première fois associés à un individu aussi jeune, ni parce qu'il a été rarement été le destinataire de tant de grâce et de chaleur. Ce n'est pas ça et pourtant, il ne sait plus rien.

Le garçon est légèrement plus petit que Nezumi. Comme il cligne des yeux, Nezumi remarque négligemment combien les traits de son interlocuteur sont magnifiques. _Des yeux superbes_. De longs cils immaculés qui bordent ces yeux timides. Violets les yeux... ? Ils semblent rouges dans le soleil de l'après-midi. Son visage est petit et rond, et il ne paraît pas avoir plus de seize ans, ce que démentent l'intelligence et le sérieux de son regard. Les lèvres aussi sont à damner, pâles et se retroussant en une moue, et Nezumi ne peut que se maudire pour ces pensées parasites qui font battre son cœur plus fort et accélérer sa respiration. Juste un peu. L'autre ne paraît pas prêter attention à ce matage en règle; il sourit encore plus largement au contraire.

"Vous êtes nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Faites-vous plaisir, si vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier, je serais plus qu'heureux de vous aider, Monsieur," et il s'incline poliment.

 _Monsieur_. Nezumi aime _ça_.

Comme toujours plein de ressources, il jette un coup d'œil rapide en direction du badge épinglé sur les vêtements du jeune homme. ' _Shion_ '. Shion. Joli nom. Nezumi prend garde à bien le graver dans sa mémoire, et oublie rapidement les livres qu'il était pourtant censé chercher.

Et il passe les prochaines heures à déambuler dans les rayonnages, faisant semblant de lire _Le Conte de deux villes_ mais n'ayant pas encore dépassé la première page. Ses yeux parcourent quelque chose de bien plus attrayant que des lignes de mots imprimés. _Je suis quoi maintenant, un stalker_ ? réalise Nezumi avec effroi. Enfin, techniquement ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas comme s'il suivait le jeune homme jusqu'à chez lui, hein ? Il le regarde juste. En tout bien tout honneur. Pas de sous-entendus, de fantasmes douteux, rien de cette merde, vraiment.

Il semble que ce Shion travaille ici depuis quelques temps. Les clients l'appellent par son prénom, et il les saluent en utilisant le leur. Nezumi se demande s'il peut espérer avoir ce type de relation avec lui un jour. Il a hâte. Mais les bonnes choses arrivent à ceux qui savent faire preuve de patience, pas vrai ? Mais c'est une information très utile; au moins Nezumi sait où trouver Shion.

Il essaye de ne pas ricaner de désespoir lorsqu'il réalise la teneur de ses pensées.

 _...Bordel mais à quoi je pense ? Mon Dieu, je suis juste plein d'espoir comme une putain de lycéenne groupie. Je crains._

Il secoue la tête et marmonne dans sa barbe.

Nezumi ne croit pas au coup de foudre. Pas vraiment. Rien que le concept est bizarre; comment vous pouvez tomber amoureux d'une personne juste en la regardant, franchement. Vous tombez juste amoureux de la perception que vous avez de l'autre, de ce que vous croyez qu'il est. C'est comme prétendre aimer un bouquin sans lire son contenu. Il n'est pas de ceux qui juge sur l'apparence. OK, les cheveux blancs et les traits délicats l'attirent, mais ce n'est rien de plus que physique. Qui sait, ce qui est visible à l'extérieur est peut-être le complet opposé de ce qui cache à l'intérieur ? Il en a vu d'autres de toute façon. Pourquoi se concentrer sur un seul poisson, alors qu'il peut jeter son appât dans l'océan ? Il range le livre dans un espace vide sur l'étagère et s'apprête à partir quand Shion vient à sa rencontre. _Argh. Réfléchis, imbécile !_ Se réprimande-t-il, prenant un livre au hasard sur l'étagère opposée et prétendant être complètement absorbé.

Et alors que la gorge de Nezumi s'assèche, Shion, qui fait face à l'étagère opposée, continue son travail comme si de rien n'était.

 _Risquer un coup d'œil serait une grave erreur stratégique._

Il entend les livres être rangés derrière lui, et il sait qu'il ne peut lutter. Oh et puis, merde.

De près, Shion est mince et sa peau semble si douce sous son gilet en laine; se mariant parfaitement avec les cheveux blancs étincelants et les yeux écarlates, et c'était une cicatrice qui serpentait sur sa nuque ? Nezumi se demande si elle continue son chemin sur son corps. Ce serait vraiment sexy, pour être honnête. Shion tend une main vers l'étagère la plus haute, essayant d'attraper un exemplaire de _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ alors qu'ils savent pertinemment tous les deux qu'il aura du mal à l'atteindre sans un tabouret ou un escabeau. Il doit s'étirer de toute sa hauteur, et cette action dévoile une mince bande de peau juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son jean. Nezumi oublie totalement le livre dans sa main et penche la tête pour savourer à sa juste valeur cette charmante tentative. Le dos de Shion est vraiment magnifique, comme il se tient sur la pointe des pieds et fait ce qu'il peut pour être à la hauteur.

Après s'être rassasié de cette vision, Nezumi décide de le sortir d'affaire. Il regarde à droite à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne vient dans leur direction et tend la main pour attraper le livre tant désiré, le sortant assez pour que la tranche du livre soit accessible.

"C'est celui que tu veux ?" demande-t-il de manière nonchalante, s'applaudissant en son for intérieur pour son héroïsme.

Shion émet un couinement surpris, ne s'attendant apparemment pas du tout à la venue de cette main salvatrice. "A-ah...oui c'est celui-là. Désolé de vous déranger," finit-il par dire, parvenant finalement à mettre la main dessus. "Merci." Et il se tourne vers lui, et Nezumi se rend compte combien ils sont proches à cet instant.

Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment, et Nezumi se sent rougir.

 _C'est pas juste_. _C'est vraiment pas du jeu_.

Il ne se rappelle pas de quand il a rougi pour la dernière fois, ni même si ça lui est déjà arrivé tout cours. Ça ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes, ça c'est sûr. Il ne veut pas vraiment reculer pourtant. Cette situation lui convient. Mais après ? Ce n'est pas comme si il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Shion paraît un peu mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait, c'est un client après tout. Nezumi se sent coupable d'utiliser cet état de fait à son avantage. Mais Shion le regarde avec ces yeux immenses et si beaux, et ce n'est que grâce à une volonté de fer que Nezumi se retient de se pencher, là, maintenant, et de l'embrasser alors qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Shion gesticule un peu. "Euh... J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?" demande-t-il, déconcerté par le regard fixé sur lui qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Nezumi est sur le point de faire un pas en arrière et de marmonner une excuse quelconque, mais il se reprend. C'est une occasion. Une ouverture. Comme s'il allait la laisser filer entre ses doigts sans rien faire.

"Oui," répond-t-il, s'auto-congratulant pour l'aisance de ce mensonge. "Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Juste..." Il lève la main pour gentiment nettoyer une poussière imaginaire sur la joue de Shion, et ses doigts voyagent sur l'os de la pommette, repoussant quelques mèches d'ivoire pour dégager les yeux magnifiques qui le regardent d'un air un peu perdu. C'est au tour de Shion de rougir, et Nezumi se sent récompensé.

"Oh," et ce sont les seuls mots qui parviennent à s'échapper des lèvres de Shion tandis qu'il reste parfaitement droit.

"Là." Nezumi pousse sa chance pour effleurer une oreille rougissante avant de se reculer.

"Ah...M-merci," murmure l'autre en réponse, détournant les yeux pour fixer le sol.

Nezumi ricane intérieurement, se félicitant pour son excellent travail. Mais bien vite Shion remarque le livre qu'il prétendait lire un instant auparavant, et évidemment ça lui retombe dessus.

"Oh waouh," s'exclame-t-il, ses yeux brillants soudainement d'un enthousiasme débordant. "Toi aussi tu aimes _Harry Potter_ ?"

Nezumi pâlit et regarde le titre. Oui. Effectivement, dans ses mains repose l'innocent exemplaire d' _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_.

 _Qui est Azkaban de toute façon ?_ Se demande-t-il en levant un sourcil. Ou plutôt quoi. Une prison magique où des créatures encapuchonnées gardent les cellules de sorciers déments ? Il n'a jamais lu ce livre de sa vie. C'est un livre pour enfants apparemment. Peut-être que Shion est resté un enfant dans son cœur. Un enfant qui se plonge dans des histoires d'elfes et de châteaux magiques et tout ça. Nezumi peut le supporter.

Et maintenant ? Être honnête ou mentir ?

"Ouais," choisissant la dernière solution. "J'aime bien."

Tout pour garder cette lueur d'allégresse qui illumine le visage de Shion.

"Quel est ton tome préféré ?"

 _Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Oh putain._

Il fait un geste vague de la main. "Celui-là, j'imagine." Et n'ajoute rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait deviner toute une histoire en fixant la quatrième de couverture.

Shion rit. Nezumi veut entendre ce son encore et encore. "Lorsque je t'ai vu entrer, je ne pensais pas que tu étais le type de personne à aimer ce genre de livres. Tu sembles être le genre qui préfère lire un, hm... _Macbeth_ , par exemple. Mais ça m'apprendra à juger sur les apparences. Alors quel est ton personnage préféré ? C'est Rogue, pas vrai ?"

 _Et tu en rajoutes une couche ?_ Nezumi se retient de grincer des dents. Il essaye de se rappeler d'un nom se trouvant sur la seule page du livre qu'il a parcourue. "Hagrid. Hagrid est mon préféré."

Et on s'en moque totalement qu'Hagrid soit une fée guillerette ou un ogre féroce; entendre le rire de Shion vaut tout l'embarras du monde. Enfin pour cette fois.

"Hagrid ?"répète-t-il tout en lui adressant un sourire radieux. "Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Tu es vraiment plein de surprises, pas vrai...?"

Et Nezumi faillit ne pas saisir le sous-entendu. "Nezumi." Il lui tend la main.

"Shion." Le jeune homme la serre, lui souriant chaleureusement.

Et cet _Harry Potter-machin_ peut se jeter d'une falaise pour ce qu'il en a faire - c'est un progrès démentiel. Quel coup de chance ! Nezumi aime la sensation de la peau chaude et douce de Shion sur la sienne. Il en oublie presque de le relâcher.

"Shion, hein ? Comme la fleur ?" Nezumi feint l'assurance comme un acteur de théâtre confirmé.

"Ma mère aime les fleurs," explique-t-il.

"C'est un joli nom."

Et comme prévu, Shion rougit à ces mots, et c'est exactement ce que souhaitait Nezumi.

La sonnerie de la librairie retentit au milieu de leur conversation, et Shion sursaute, comme ayant oublié qu'il travaillait encore. Il s'excuse rapidement auprès de Nezumi, lui adresse un bref signe de tête, avant de se dépêcher de saluer le nouvel arrivant. "Ah! Rikiga ! Cela fait longtemps," l'entend s'exclamer Nezumi, et il ne trouve pas d'autres occasions pour lui parler de tout le reste de la journée.

La première heure se transforme en seconde, puis le temps continue de filer, et il l'observe toujours (et en profite pour lire un peu; Shion ne va pas s'enfuir de son lieu de son travail de toute façon). Il a déjà appris beaucoup de choses. Il sait qu'il y a une machine à café au fond, et que tout le monde peut en prendre une tasse quand il le veut. Il sait que les livres en rayon peuvent être achetés ou empruntés moyennant une faible redevance. Et quand le soir approche, il apprend que Shion prend le temps de lire des histoires à un groupe d'enfants et qu'ils se rassemblent tous pour l'écouter dans un coin confortable, bien après que son travail soit fini. Et Nezumi trouve ça admirable.

La fille qui prend le relais semble être une amie proche. Nezumi attrape le regard qu'elle lance à Shion quand elle pense que personne ne la regarde, et il se demande s'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Il ne s'inquiète pas vraiment; il se sait capable de rassembler assez d'informations pour le découvrir.

Durant le reste de la semaine, Nezumi continue de venir. Alors qu'il devrait vraiment, vraiment être à la maison pour défaire ses cartons qui vont finir par pourrir dans son salon, bon sang !

Mais il est vraiment curieux d'en savoir plus, donc il décide de poursuivre ses investigations.

C'est devenu une routine de venir à la librairie dans l'après-midi, prétendant lire l'exemplaire du _Marchand de sable_ qu'il a emprunté. Il en profite pour écouter Shion lire des contes aux enfants plus tard dans la soirée, et part quand rester plus longtemps serait définitivement trop louche.

Le mercredi, une petite fille habillée d'un chandail violet (l'un des enfants à qui Shion lit des histoires, sans aucun doute) lui demande poliment s'il est le mari de Shion, et suite à sa dénégation, sombre dans une colère noire. Nezumi se trouve obligé de lui acheter un cornet de glace pour tenter de la calmer.

"Mais tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? Tu lui fais les yeux doux tout le temps!" Était l'étendue de son argumentation.

"Non, c'est faux. Tais-toi et mange." Mais il commence à s'inquiéter : était-il si évident dans son affection ?

 _Pff, mari, hein ? Je peux vivre avec ça_.

Le jeudi, Shion n'est pas là. Il jette un coup d'œil à la devanture, et ne voit que la fille aux cheveux courts, qui poursuit son travail inlassablement. Il décide de ne pas entrer. La même chose se reproduit le vendredi. Et le weekend, Shion n'arrive qu'après cinq heures. Il l'a attendu jusqu'au crépuscule, et sa propre obstination l'effraie. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà eu ces tendances obsessionnelles par le passé.

La semaine suivante, il se refuse à tout harcèlement inconvenant et désespéré.

Quand il entre dans la librairie ce matin-là, Shion n'est pas présent. La fille vient à sa rencontre.

 _Bien_. _On s'en moque_. Il doit bien acheter ses livres de cours un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

"Je me demandais si vous aviez en votre possession _Red Sky in the Morning_ et _Twentieth-century short stories_."

Sa requête rencontre un regard impassible et un bref hochement de tête. "Oui. Nous avons en stock Red Sky in the Morning, mais je vais devoir vérifier pour l'autre ouvrage. Veuillez attendre un instant," et elle part dans la réserve.

Pendant ce temps, Nezumi parcourt les murs derrière le bureau du regard, cherchant un emploi du temps qui indiquerait les horaires de travail de Shion. Mais il n'y a rien à part un vieux poster, de la peinture écaillée sur les murs et un minuscule cactus.

"Voilà pour vous, Monsieur."

La voix calme lui cause presque une crise cardiaque. La fille est de retour, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Elle tient deux livres en main, qu'il prend avec un bref remerciement. 'Safu', c'est le prénom indiqué sur son badge. Tandis qu'il sort son portefeuille pour payer, il se demande vaguement s'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre la venue de Shion pour être servi. L'expérience aurait été tellement meilleure.

"Il travaille du lundi au vendredi, de onze heures du matin à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il travaille toute la journée du samedi. La semaine dernière était une exception, mais tout sera revenu à la normale dès demain."

Nezumi laisse l'information noyer son cerveau, avant de se rendre compte que la voix monotone appartient à la fille, Safu. Il cligne des yeux, une fois, puis deux, cherchant quelle serait la réponse appropriée. Est-elle télépathe ? A-t-il dit quelque chose qui l'aurait trahi d'une quelconque manière ? Il n'en sait rien, et Safu encaisse le paiement comme si de rien n'était et que tout allait pour le mieux en cette journée ensoleillée.

"Quoi ?" lui demande bêtement Nezumi.

"L'emploi du temps de Shion," répond-elle aussitôt. "Il commencera ses cours dans deux semaines, cependant. Je vous conseillerai donc de réfléchir à votre proposition de manière on ne peut plus sérieuse. Si ce n'était néanmoins pas ce que vous désiriez savoir, alors je vous présente mes excuses. Je suis pour autant particulièrement fière de ma capacité à déduire le langage corporel et les particularités de mes clients. Je vous ai déjà vu en ces lieux. J'ai surpris votre regard ces derniers jours devant la librairie. J'en ai donc naturellement conclu que vous attendiez le retour de Shion car vous êtes parti dès que vous m'avez vu. Me trompe-je ?"

 _Ça me rappelle quelque chose... l'intuition féminine ?_

C'est comme si l'esprit de Nezumi avait été passé au crible sans égard. La fille est aussi fascinante que dangereuse. Il doit par conséquent s'échapper de ses griffes aussi vite que possible.

"Vous ne devriez pas fixer les gens," dit-il, détournant le regard, refusant de mentir effrontément devant l'amie de Shion.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser," répond-elle, mais il voit bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe de son manège, tandis qu'elle lui tend ses livres soigneusement emballés.

 _Ce sentiment... c'est donc ça l'embarras ?_

Nezumi part sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte d'entrée passée qu'il se permet de rougir.

Il n'ose revenir que le mercredi suivant. C'est le meilleur moment pour devenir un peu plus entreprenant, décide-t-il.

Il apporte à Shion un chocolat chaud du café d'à côté - car c'est de là que provient le café de la machine à café de la librairie - et un latté le matin suivant, avant qu'il n'apprenne que la boisson préférée de Shion est le thé vert matcha. Étrange, mais ça lui correspond bien. Shion n'en demande pas la raison; il agit comme s'il était habitué à recevoir de telles formes de charité tous les jours; mais Nezumi refuse de voir ces efforts se confondre avec une bonté qui lui serait étrangère en temps normal ( _Et bon sang, jusqu'à quel point dois-je être transparent pour que Shion capte enfin ?_ ).

Il choisit son moment (c'est-à-dire quand Safu n'est nulle part en vue à lire son langage corporel), avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Il est sûr que Shion est là aujourd'hui, et son intuition se révèle exacte de la meilleure des façons quand Shion le salue par son nom à son entrée. Le sourire sur son visage montre à quel point il est content de sa venue. Et ce sourire lui procure de drôles de sensations, comme un tortillement plaisant et agréable dans l'estomac. Il n'est pas encore sûr d'aimer ça.

Il cherche un coin tranquille et tout en parcourant les rayonnages, il choisit son livre préféré, le bon vieux _Hamlet_ , pour passer le temps. On ne l'attrapera pas deux fois avec un livre qu'il ne connaît pas. Tandis qu'il feuillette les pages, un sentiment d'appréhension le prend à la gorge. Est-ce qu'il s'y prend de la bonne manière ? Est-ce ses actions ne montrent pas juste à quel point il est désespéré ? Ils savent tous pourquoi il vient à cette libraire, et que ce n'est ni pour les livres ni pour le café gratuit. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite est d'agir comme un imbécile bienheureux et baveux devant quelqu'un qui semble être lui-même une tête en l'air irrécupérable.

Une demi-heure s'écoule, avant que la chance ne lui sourie de nouveau et qu'il ne parvienne à attirer l'attention de Shion.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, une pile de livres sous le bras, s'apprête à les classer. Nezumi s'adosse à l'étagère d'à côté pour lui faire de la place. Après cinq bonnes minutes, il trouve le regard de Shion braqué dans sa direction, regardant au-dessus de sa tête d'un air plutôt perdu.

Nezumi fait mine de lever la tête de son livre. "Hm ?"

Shion eut un petit sursaut que Nezumi trouve sur-le-champ adorable. "Oh. Euh," commence-t-il nerveusement. "Il y a un livre là-haut dont j'aurais besoin. Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu..." il ne finit pas sa phrase, espérant que Nezumi saisisse le message et lui libère le passage.

Nezumi n'est pas stupide. Il l'a compris depuis le début. Mais être malicieux lui permettra de poursuivre la conversation.

"Tu peux l'atteindre cette fois ?" demande-t-il de manière tout à fait innocente.

"Je pense oui," le presse Shion. "Mais tu me gênes quelque peu."

"Je ne pense pas. Tu peux le voir d'où tu es, non ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas tout simplement l'attraper ?"

Shion ne mord pas à l'hameçon. "Hein ? Est-ce que ça va, Nezumi ? Tu es blessé quelque part et tu ne peux pas bouger ?"

"Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas. C'est juste que je ne veux pas."

Shion rougit; d'agacement dû à l'obstacle posé sciemment sur sa route, ou par la perspective de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, Nezumi ne saurait dire. Shion ne lui pose pas plus de questions sur ses motivations, soupire simplement, et s'approche audacieusement, veillant à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Ils ne sont plus qu'à un cheveu l'un de l'autre. Le peu de distance le fait déglutir, mais Shion ne le fait pas languir plus que nécessaire. Nezumi ne peut que sourire sournoisement tandis que Shion se met sur la pointe des pieds et attrape il ne sait quel livre au-dessus de sa tête. Ses muscles sont tendus sous l'effort dans le but de ne pas s'effondrer sur Nezumi dans la manœuvre.

C'est indéniablement adorable. Des mèches des cheveux ivoire lui taquinent le nez.

 _Hm. Et tu sens magnifiquement bon en plus._

Quand le visage de Shion arrive à sa hauteur, Nezumi est prêt. Il plante un baiser ferme sur les lèvres qui l'ont fait fantasmer toute la semaine. Il ne le regarde pas en face, car il sait que le visage de Shion doit frôler la combustion spontanée à l'heure qu'il est. Il reste paralysé sous la surprise, et Nezumi peut en profiter pour approfondir le baiser durant les cinq secondes suivantes.

BOUM!

"Merde!" jure Nezumi. Des livres de l'étagère lui sont tombés sur la tête.

Shion panique, oubliant aussitôt la précédente fourberie de l'autre. "Ah! Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas - as-tu mal, Nezumi ?" Il entasse les livres sur le sol et accorde son attention toute entière au jeune homme, ses yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

 _Quel idiot. Je viens de profiter de toi et tu t'excuses encore ?_

Nezumi le regarde un moment, stupéfait, puis éclate de rire. "Peu importe. J'imagine que je l'ai mérité," glousse-t-il. "Mais pour ta gouverne, tu es vraiment un clown pour être tombé dans le piège."

"Hé ! Ce n'est pas souvent que des clients essayent de me harceler," rétorque-t-il. "Je peux te dénoncer pour ça, tu sais."

"Mais tu ne le feras pas," affirme Nezumi avec assurance. Mais sa tentative de charme tombe à plat.

Shion gonfle ses joues pour paraître plus énervé qu'il ne l'est véritablement. Nezumi veut plus que tout effleurer de ses doigts les rougissements.

"D'où te vient cette certitude ?"

"Parce que je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner." Nezumi lui offre un sourire sincère cette fois, et Shion se détend visiblement. _Ce clown est tellement confiant_. "Tu quittes le travail à quatre heures, pas vrai ?"

Shion passe la main sur la cicatrice sur sa nuque. "Hum, oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Je t'achèterai à boire. Du thé vert matcha, c'est ça ?"

Shion est encore rouge de leur baiser. Il se frotte les joues dans l'espoir d'estomper la chaleur qui gagne peu à peu tout son visage. "Ça ne suffira pas. Tu dois faire mieux que ça."

Nezumi aime les défis. "Très bien. Si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, je te donnerai un baiser encore meilleur que celui-là. Tu en sortiras tellement bouleversé que tu ne pourras plus t'empêcher de penser à moi."

 _Comme je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi_.

"Tu es incroyablement arrogant, Nezumi," le réprimande Shion gentiment, mais il étouffe son rire dans sa manche. Puis il se baisse pour ramasser les livres qui se sont éparpillés sur le sol.

Nezumi s'agenouille pour l'aider. "Ça veut dire oui ?"

Shion fait mine d'y penser. "Je vais y réfléchir. Remarque, puisque tu aimes aussi Harry Potter, ça te fait un bonus. Tu es certainement la seule personne avec qui je peux partager mon enthousiasme."

Nezumi résiste à l'irrépressible rire nerveux qui monte dans sa gorge et baisse la tête. Le destin aime décidément lui jouer des tours ces derniers temps.

Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Cinq jours plus tard, tandis que Shion sirote gaiement son thé vert matcha, froid de surcroît, et lui offre le plus magnifique des sourires de remerciement, Nezumi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tous ses efforts sont finalement récompensés. Qui a besoin d'un océan tout entier ? Quand un petit poisson lui demande tant d'énergie. Oui, les traits délicats et les cheveux blancs l'ont certainement attiré au début, mais ce n'est rien comparé à sa personnalité. Pour une fois, il est content que l'extérieur corresponde à l'intérieur, d'une beauté tout aussi sublime.

Et, nul besoin de préciser que Nezumi va à la librairie de son quartier dès le lendemain, et lit les sept tomes de _Harry Potter_ en une fois.

-Fin-

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pitoyables, ces gamins, haha. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire ! (: N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Mon essai dans une autre UA, même si elle est beaucoup plus légère (lire stupide) que la précédente. Je n'ai pas relu, alors ne faites pas attention aux éventuelles erreurs d'orthographe/grammaire. Assez guimauve, je l'admets. Et je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense pour ça (/soupire)

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** En espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment !


End file.
